SMTOWN SoMplak TOWN
by Vea Kim
Summary: SMTOWN PRESENT bagian kedua/humor/somplak/fun/gak jelas
1. Chapter 1

**SMTOWN**  
**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**= Kabar duka =**

**.**

Suatu pagi yang cerah, Kepala Desa Jung Yunho, Ketua RT Leeteuk dan Ketua Mushola Choi Siwon sedang berada di ambal mushola untuk membahas kegiatan santunan anak yatim minggu depan.  
"Iya, kemarin saya ketemu sama si Yoona, janda kembang desa sebelah dan kabarnya dia sudah menikah dengan artis terkenal PSY yang nyanyi lagu gang buntu style itu lho," kata Pak RT Leeteuk berapi-api. (Ini katanya bahas acara santunan, kenapa pada gosip? -_-")  
"Wah, coba saya belum nikah sama Boojae…" Kepala Desa Yunho meratap lirih.  
"Astaghfirullah… Tidak seharusnya kita membahas ini," potong Pak Haji Siwon "Jangan khawatir. Selain Yoona masih ada Tifany dan Jesica, dua bule masuk kampung itu lho… Lumayan buat dikecengin,"  
#PLAK  
Pembahasan yang khusuk itu kemudian terganggu oleh derap langkah orang berlari. Onew, bapaknya Taemin yang unyu-unyu itu menghampiri dengan muka panik seperti akan ada tsunami.  
"Pak RT! Pak RT!" teriaknya panik.  
"Ada apa?" tanya pak RT Leeteuk.  
"Itu, ada kabar duka!"  
"Innalillahi wa innaillaihi raji'un…" ucap Pak Haji Siwon langsung.  
"Kalo begitu, cepat Pak RT, umumkan kepada warga!" perintah Kepala Desa Yunho.  
Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Pak RT langsung mengambil mix dan menyalakan tombol pengeras suara.  
"Innalillahi… wa innaillaihi raji'un…" ucapnya dua kali "Telah meninggal dunia, saudara_" ia berhenti lalu menoleh kepada Onew "siapa yang meninggal?"  
"Itu si jabrik,"  
Ketiga orang itu langsung nyureng "Jabrik?"  
"Iya, ayam jago kesayanganku tadi pagi tiba-tiba saja meninggal Pak RT, hiks…" ucap Onew sambil mengusap air mata dengan sarung lapuknya "Dugaan saya pasti si jabrik di bunuh sama Changmin anak Pak Kepala Desa Yunho. Tu anak saban hari nongkrong terus di depan kandang si jabrik sambil tanya kapan si Jabrik jadi ayam goreng,"  
Siwon+Yunho+Leeteuk : -_-!  
*Changmin netesin air liur*

**.**  
**SMTOWN**  
**KimYoonHye Vea**  
**.**

**= BOA hilang =**

**.**

Pagi-pagi warga desa SMTOWN digemparkan dengan kabar hilangnya BOA. Seluruh warga sedang berkumpul di rumah Onew saat ini.  
"Tadi pagi masih ada, malah dia makan dengan lahap waktu saya kasih sarapan," ujar Key sambil sesegukan. Tangannya sibuk mengipasi sang suami yang sedang pingsan.  
"Ciri-cirinya gimana?" tanya Ryeowook.  
"Dia wanita kan?" tanya Eunhyuk yang langsung dapat geplak dari Junsu.  
"Udah pasti dongdong!"  
"Sexy kan?" tanya kris.  
Key ngangguk.  
"Montok kan?" D.O nggak mau kalah.  
Key ngangguk lagi.  
"Pasti nggak lebih cantik dari aku," cetus Jaejoong.  
Kali ini Yunho yang ngangguk. Atau jangan harap dia dapat jatah tujuh hari tujuh malam.  
"Tingginya seberapa? Ciri-cirinya seperti apa? Matanya gimana? Kulitnya warna apa?" tanya si jenius Kibum. Orang yang diprediksi menjadi satu-satunya warga yang waras.  
"Matanya sipit, kulitnya coklat sama hitam, tingginya sekitar tiga puluh lima centi,"  
Kibum nyureng "Tiga puluh lima senti? Yang bener? BOA kan tinggi banget buat ukuran cewek,"  
"Enggak kook, tingginya cuma tiga puluh lima senti," Key ngotot.  
"Ini BOA yang nyanyi Only You bareng Taemin kan?"  
"Yee, siapa bilang? Ini BOA ayam betina istrinya almarhum jabrik yang meninggal kemarin!" sewot Key.  
*semua pingsan*  
"Tau gitu ngapain kita tadi ke sini?! Lagi nyuci juga,"sewot Jaejoong sambil nggeret lagi Yunho ma Changmin ke habitatnya.  
"Nggak penting deh," saut Donghae.  
"Ya sudah, Taemin kamu cari si BOA sekarang!" perintah Pak RT Leeteuk.  
"Kenapa aku?"  
"Trus siapa? Kita? Loe aja kali!" sewot Leeteuk sambil ngibasin rambutnya yang abis dicukur mau wamil. (Apa yang dikibasin? Kepala botak gitu -_-")  
Akhirnya, berangkatlah sang Taemin untuk mencari ayam kesayangan babenya. Dengan berbekal trasi, duri, dan biji timun_ (ini bukan dongeng timun mas woiiii!) yah, dengan berbekal permen jempol merah yang lagi diemutnya, dengan ogah-ogahan Taemin keluar dari rumahnya.  
Baru saja keluar gerbang rumah, ia sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Cowok terganteng sekaligus terkriminal di desa SMTOWN itu sedang menenteng tas yang lumayan besar.  
"Mau kemana Hyung?" Sapa taemin.  
"Oh, ke pasar," jawab Kyu.  
"Aku mau nyari BOA Hyung, tadi pagi abis sarapan tiba-tiba saja ilang," kata Taemin mendadak curhat.  
"Trus gw harus bilang wow gitu?!" sewot Kyuhyun.  
"Hyung tau nggak kemana si BOA?"  
"Mana gue tau,"  
"Itu apa Hyung?" tanya Taemin sambil ngelihat tas Kyuhyun.  
"Ini tas lah,"  
"Isinya?"  
"Ayam!"  
"Dapet dari mana?"  
"Nemu,"  
"Nemu dimana?"  
"Di kandang!"  
"Kandang mana?"  
"Kandang rumahmu!"  
"Ya itu si BOA ayam babe gue dodol!" sewot Taemin sambil merebut tas Kyuhyun "nemu kok dikandang, itu mah maling!"  
Kyuhyun+vea nyengir.

**.**  
**SMTOWN**  
**KimYoonHye Vea**  
**END  
**

**.  
**

**HAHAHAHHA… APA INI? gak tau pingin nulis kayak begini setelah makan ayam goreng waktu siang tadi. Mendadak saya keinget Onew yang maniak ayam wkakakka… Sayonara ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMTOWN**  
**KimYoonHye Vea**

**Bagian kedua**

.

**= Ayamku =**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah. Matahari tampak malu-malu mengeluarkan cahayanya. Hanya mengintip di balik awan-awan hitam dengan petir menyambar-nyambar. (itu mah mendung =_=")

Tampak seorang pemuda yang tampan nan rupawan sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil memandikan ayam jago kesayangannya yang baru dibeli kemarin sebagai pengganti Jabrik yang sudah wafat. Namanya Kangta, suami baru BoA. (peace buat fans kangta – Boa, Cuma minjem nama)

"Nae dalg neomu yeppo… micheo… Replay, replay, replay…" [Nae Dalg = ayamku]

"Oii Onew! Ayo kita berangkat! Ikut pengajian di rumah pak haji Siwon kagak?" teriak Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya yang mengalahkan frekuensi suara amplitudo hingga membuat kabur tikus dan kecoak (?).

"Pengajian apaan?" tanya Onew bingung.

"Itu, Lady Heechul katanya mau tobat!"

"Oh my got son!" pekik Onew yang langsung dapat timpukan beton dari Taemin.

"Dikata gue kambing ape?!" Taemin misuh-misuh. Pengaruh globalisasi duo evil kampung SMTOWN, sebut saja Evil Magnae Kyuhyun dan Lord Voldemort Choikang Changmin. Membuat anak laki-laki yang unyu-unyu nan polos ini terkontaminasi.

**.**

**.**

Setelah pulang dari pengajian, Onew pulang dengan wajah mules kebelet nangis. Bak anak hilang yang sedang nggigitin ujung sarung lapuknya, ia berjalan dengan gontai.

"Onew ah, gwenchana?" tanya Key nan cantik jelita cemas.

"Tidak ada ayam di hidangannya hueee… Semuanya serba steak daging sapi yang diimport langsung dari New Zeland! Dasar pak haji Siwon sok kaya!" gerutu Onew.

"Udah nggak usah suram gitu, tuh ada mie kari ayam!"

Mendengar kata ayam, mata Onew langsung bling-bling bersinar seperti shinee. Dengan semangat jaman Jonseon, dibukanya tudung di meja. Mukanya kembali cerah setelah memakai ponds total efect sekilo. Langsung dilahapnya mie kari ayam di meja itu.

"Nyummiee… Rasa ayamnya kerasaaa banget!"

"Jjinjayeo?" tanya key berbinar sambil motongin daging dengan pisau gede.

Onew langsung keselek. "Ayamkuuuuuuuuuuuu…."

"Tenaaaang! Itu mie kari ayam sepesial Indonesia! Dengan irisan bawang, bumbu dan kaldu yang gurih, membuat rasa mie menjadi lezaat…"

"Jadi ayamku?"

"Tadi aye jual ke Jeng Jaejoong buat ngelunasin hutang ice creamnya Taemin dari jaman ring ding dong!"

"Mwoyaa? Ayamkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….."

**END**

**.**  
**SMTOWN**  
**KimYoonHye Vea**  
**.**

**=Telur atau Ayam?! =**

**.**

Minggu yang cerah. Cerah dalam definisi sesungguhnya. Dari langit masih gelap hingga terang benderang, si unyu-unyu Taemin sudah ngejongkrok di depan kandang ayam babenya. Ngeliatin Boa dengan tatapan penuh nafsu… lapar. Maklum dia belum sarapan.

Ditatap Taemin yang ganteng, si boa jadi mesyem-mesyem nggak jelas. Ninggalin telor yang baru aja dikeluarkannya. Idiiih… ayamnya ganjen ini.

"Oi Taemin, ngapain disitu ngelihatin Boa?" tanya Onew yang khawatir dengan insiden Jabrik. Setelah ditatap tiga hari tiga malam oleh Changmin dengan satu pertanyaan 'K_apan jabrik jadi ayam goreng?!'_ sukses ngebuat Jabrik terserang penyakit jantung hingga kelepek-kelepek mati.

Sang babe turut berjongkok di sebelah anaknya yang unyu-unyu itu meskipun masih ileran dan penuh belek. Boa adalah ayam satu-satunya setelah ditinggal jabrik dan Kangta yang dijual paksa oleh key.

"Lagi ngerjain tugas dari yoon hye seongsaengnim, be. Kira-kira duluan mana ayam sama telor?" tanya Taemin.

"Gampang mah… Duluan ayam!"

"Kok bisa? Ayam kan asalnya dari telor?!"

"Ya Ayam bisa ngeramin telor, telor nggak bisa ngeramin ayam!"

"Ooh…" Taemin ngangguk-ngangguk kayak jogetnya mbak tike project pop waktu dugem. "Pantes kalo gitu!"

"Pantes apa?"

"Telor Kyuhyun hyung di twitter nggak netes-netes! Kyuhyun hyung nggak bisa ngeramin soalnya,"

"?"

*Onew cengo*

**END**

**.**  
**SMTOWN**  
**KimYoonHye Vea**  
**Terima kasih sudah membaca tulisan autis saya yang garing kayak krupuk hohoh… see you next time ^^**


End file.
